


windwolf [artworks]

by judgmentfist



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/judgmentfist
Summary: we need more windwolf content on ao3, so here's two of my recent renders for them! gentle, lowkey, romantic, the whole deal. enjoy
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 32





	windwolf [artworks]




End file.
